Pyaar, Ishq, Love
by CID STARS
Summary: Hi Guys… This one is only on Kevin and Purvi, but also revolves around other couples in it..! Please read and review..!
1. Senior Inspector

**Hello Guys! I know you have been waiting on more of KEVI! So, this is a sweet, cute story on them….**

At Kevin's house...

Kevin- Janu...

Purvi- Hai Kevin! Tum hai pata hai na me Pari, aur Abhimanyum ko kela rahi ho! Tum mujhe distrub mat koro!

Kevin- Okay Baba...

Purvi finished feeding her two children and sat on the sofa, she was dreaming about how this all began, the stage of her new life.

1 year ago… In the bureau… When Kevin and Purvi became Senoir Inspector from Juniors

Sherya- Congrats Purvi!

Purvi- Thanks a lot Mam (as they were in the bureau even though they were friends)

Sherya- No way! Tum mujhe Mam bula rahi ho!

Purvi- Sorry, bulgai thi… (with her cute look)

Daya- Congrats Kevin!

Kevin- Thank you Sir...

Daya- Chalo ab company to hai...

Abhijeet- Arre tum mujhe bul gaye! (with an anger tone that scared Daya and others)

Daya- Arre Abhijeet mera matlab tha ki….. (Daya said it stamering)

Abhijeet- Me mazak kar raha tha… Don't worry!

Everyone was in sigh of relief especially Daya...

ACP- Aaj tum logo party karlo… AAJ CHUTI!

Freddy and Pankaj went dancing and shouting while others kept looking at them...

Moblie Ringing… Ring… Ring….

Freddy- Mera moblie hai!

Freddy- Oh! No, Biwi ka msg aya hai ki aaj raat me aur Pankaj "Blue Moon" hotel jai, SUPRISE plan kiya hai.

Pankaj and Freddy shared scared looks, while others laughed..

Pankaj- Bye, aaj to hum gay!

Freddy and Pankaj leave.. So, only Abhijeet, Tarika, Daya, Shreya, Kevin, Purvi, Dushyant, Ishita, and Sachin go to Purvi's house for a party...

At the party...

First, the Duo arrive with their love mates, after that Dushita arrive with Sachin, and Kevin comes on his own.

Kevin is wearing a black suit, with matching cufflings and watch. While, Purvi is wearing a black sari with a matching set. They both were only wearing black, everyone thought it was funny how come they wore the same color clothing while they both were having there eye lock… And everyone noticed it!

Abhijeet- Mujhe lag raha hai ki in ki Ram aur Sita ki jodi hai...

Tarika- Mujhe bhi!

Abhijeet- To fir aaj Kevin, Purvi ko 'I LOVE YOU' bolaga.

Tarika- Tika, per Kevin me itne himat nahi ha…!

Abhijeet- Tum bolna kya chati ho?

Tarika- Kuch na ! (Laughs)

Abhijeet- Aaj to me Kevin se bul vakai hi rahunga..!

Tarika- Tika, hum be to dak hai! (Laughs)

Daya Coughs, and they stop talking so as Kevin and Purvi come out off their eye lock…!

**What do you think will happen next? What will Abhijeet do to make Kevin love Purvi? For the next chapter please REVIEW, till then suspense will stay the same…! Enjoy :D**

**TC, Bye**

**Trisha **


	2. Party Dhamal

Hi Guys it's me Trisha again! You all wanted me to write one soon … SO HERE IT IS!

In the party… (continuing)

Daya- Chalo music lago, hum sab dance karte hai!

Everyone cheers themselves up for dancing!

Purvi goes to on the music, then Abhijeet thinks of a plan...

Abhijeet- Kevin tum Purvi ki madat kyu nahi karta ho.. Jao jaldi...

Kevin- Per Sir… Tika! (with a poker face)

Abhijeet- Good! (with a very bright face)

Kevin goes behind Purvi and Purvi and Kevin touching the wire at the same time - touching each others hands! They have an eye lock , but we they hear Daya shouting for music they put the music on and head towards the hall. On the way, Purvi slips and Kevin holds her on her bare waist…! They stay in the position for 2 minutes, and then Abhijeet comes to see how the plan is going and is very happy to see more then what he expected..!

Abhijeet coughs… They come out and leave blushing to the hall with Abhijeet...

Kevin to himself- Arre… Yeh maine kya kia hai!

Purvi to herself- Yeh kya tha!

Sachin asks Purvi to dance, while Ishita asks Kevin as Dushyant can't dance because he is wounded. Music….

There's something about tonight  
>Something very special<br>Something about the way you move that thing  
>Something very special<br>Something about the way you lookin' at me  
>Something very special yeah<br>Something about tonight  
>Something very special (x2)<p>

Here we go..  
>Saari ki saari duniya bhula ke<br>Main tto tere naal nachna  
>Baby you're so sexy!<p>

**Kevin is jealous because he docent have Purvi as his dance partner…!**

Boy you could be my one and only  
>Main toh tere naal nachna<br>Then I see you lookin' on me  
>Aaja baat kar le dil ki<br>Hone lagenge afsaane

You know it so sing it  
>Now do your hands up and say<br>Disco Deewane  
>Aahaan ahaan<br>Ho Disco deewane  
>Aahaan ahaan<br>Ho nasheelee hai raat  
>Ho Haathon mein haath<br>Naachein-gaayein saath  
>Disco Deewane<br>Aahaan.. ahaan

**Purvi is jealous that Kevin is dancing with Ishita..!**

There's something about tonight  
>Something very special<br>Something about the way you move that thing  
>Something very special<br>Something about the way you lookin' at me  
>Something very special yeah<br>Something about tonight  
>Something very special<p>

Ho hai naa mujh pe nazar teri  
>Aankhon hi aankhon mein baatein hoti hain<br>Aaja baahon mein aa meri  
>Aisi hi to raatein shuru hoti hain<br>Kabhi pal do pal mein yun fussy-fussy baatein hoti hai  
>Do hi mulaqaton mein mill jaate hain zamaane<br>Disco deewane

You know it so sing it  
>Now go your hands up and say<br>Disco Diwane  
>Aahaan ahaan<br>Ho Disco diwane  
>Aahaan ahaan<br>Ho nasheelee hai raat  
>Ho Haathon mein haath<br>Naache gaayein saath  
>Disco Deewane<br>Aahaan.. ahaan

**Kevin and Purvi are thinking what is happening to them and why are they thinking about each other**

Khel jaa raaton ka khel ye thodi der  
>Jhoom jaa baahon mein tu aake ab thodi der<br>Nazron mein hi (ahaan) tujhko samjha dunga (aahaan)  
>Raat baaqi hai saari hosh uda de bas thodi der<p>

Dance like a deewaana tonight  
>Move like a mastana tonight<br>Party like a parwana tonight  
>Jo kehna hai keh de<br>Ddd O  
>When everybody knows where we wanna go<br>Hote-hote hote hain mil jaate hain bahaane

Music Ends… As they all are hungry and they head towards the dining hall...

Purvi toi herself- What is wrong with me? Me har waqt Kevin ki baar me kyu soch re thi…

Then Purvi walks up to Sherya and pulls her aside telling her what happened….

Shreya- WOW! Purvi tuje pyaar hogya hai, I AM VERY HAPPY FOR YOU!

Purvi- KYA?

Sherya- Hai tuje apna life partner milgya hai… Mujhe aur Daya Sir ko bhi asi hi feelings ayi thi aur fir hum dono ko pata chala ki hum pyaar karta hai ek dusre se…!

Purvi- Seriously! (in shock)

Sherya- Hai!

Purvi- Mujhe nahi lagta hai !

Sherya- 100% sure ki Kevin bhi yehi soch raha hai..

Purvi- Whatever!

They both go back, Sherya tells Daya as they are love couples! While, on the other hand Kevin also talks to Abhijeet...

Abhijeet- Tum hai pyaar hogya hai, definetly!

Kevin- Per Sir apko kaise pata hai..

Abhijeet- Jab koi kise aur ko kise aur ke saath dehk the ho aur jalan ho thi ho to fir uske ko pyaar hogya hai..

Kevin- To fir me kya karo? (with cute eyes)

Abhijeet- Bolo Purvi ko 'I LOVE YOU'!

Kevin- Kya Sir?

Abhijeet- Hai! Verna tum hai kabhi nahi milge Purvi!

Kevin thought that Abhijeet was saying the truth and he really badly wanted Purvi, so he thought of confessing his love….!

**Please Review! And what do you think Purvi will say? Will Kevin even confess his love or not? How was this chapter? Please comment, review SLIENT READERS! **

**TC, Bye**

**Trisha**


	3. Confession of Love

**Hi guys! It's me Trisha, I am very happy to hear that you liked the previous chapter! :D**

Continuing….

They all were seated and having food, Kevin thought of how to confess his LOVE!Kevin had a plan, he told it to Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin, and Dushyant for help and advice...

After food, when it was time for desert...

Sachin went to Purvi..

Purvi- Kya hua?

Sachin- Arre… Kuch bhi to nahi Purvi… BAS

Purvi- Bas.. Kya?

Sachin- Tum hai nahi pata ki Kevin Sir ko bohot chot lagi hai, vow stairs si gir gaya tha…!

Purvi- KYA?

Sachin- Hai! Abhi ko tika hai, Kevin sir ko tumhara kamara me litaya gaya hai...

Purvi- Me na abhi dihka ati ho!- worried

Sachin- Jao… - similing inside

Purvi to herself- Per me kyu itne parashan hu, Kevin ko chot lagi ha mujhe nahi? Shayad, Sherya such bol rahi thi, mujhe Kevin se sachi me pyaar ho gya hai!

Purvi felt the season of love, and quickly ran up and in the room...

In the room… Lights are closed...

Purvi- Kevin! Kevin!

Kevin opens the light, and Purvi is awed…. Roses, Candles, hearts, balloons, red bed with love stuff…! Purvi was on cloud nine right now!

Kevin hugged Purvi and said 'I LOVE YOU' …..

Purvi- 'I LOVE YOU TOO!'

Jise zindagi dhoondh rahi hai  
>Kya ye woh makaam mera hai<br>Yahaan chain se bas ruk jaaun  
>Kyun dil ye mujhe kehta hai<br>Jazbaat naye se mile hain  
>Jaane kya asar ye huaa hai<br>Ik aas mili phir mujhko  
>Jo qubool kisi ne kiya hai<p>

Haan..  
>Kisi shaayar ki ghazal<br>Jo de rooh ko sukoon ke pal  
>Koi mujhko yun mila hai<br>Jaise banjaare ko ghar  
>Naye mausam ki sehar<br>Yaa sard mein dopahar  
>Koi mujhko yun mila hai<br>Jaise banjare ko ghar  
>Hmm...<p>

Eye lock for 10 minutes...

Jaise koi kinaara  
>Deta ho sahaara<br>Mujhe wo mila kisi mod par  
>Koi raat ka taara<br>Karta ho ujaala  
>Waise hi roshan kare woh shehar<p>

Dard mere woh bhula hi gayaa  
>Kuch aisa asar huaa<br>Jeena mujhe phir se woh sikha raha  
>Hmm.. Jaise baarish kar de tar<br>Yaa marham dard par  
>Koi mujhko yun mila hai<br>Jaise banjare ko ghar  
>Naye mausam ki sehar<br>Yaa sard mein dopahar  
>Koi mujhko yun mila hai<br>Jaise banjaare ko ghar

Rembering: The dancing part… (downstairs)

Muskaata yeh chehra  
>Deta hai jo pehraa<br>Jaane chhupata kya dil ka samandar  
>Auron ko toh hardam saaya deta hai<br>Woh dhoop mein hai khada khud magar  
>Chot lagi hai usey,<br>Phir kyun mehsoos mujhe ho raha hai  
>Dil tu bata de kya hai iraada tera<p>

Main parinda besabar  
>Tha uda jo darbadar<br>Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
>Jaise banjarey ko ghar<br>Naye mausam ki sehar  
>Yaa sard mein dopahar<br>Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
>Jaise banjarey ko ghar<p>

Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
>Jaise banjare ko ghar<br>Jaise banjare ko ghar..  
>Jaise banjare ko ghar...<br>Jaise banjare ko ghar...

Purvi and Kevin kissed for 2 minutes, and then they took a long breath...

Purvi- Abhi hum necha chala…!

Kevin- Abhi kaise!

Purvi understood, Kevin pulled her on to the bed, and they had pure love …..

**How was it? I hope you are liking it! Please tell me… What do you think would happen next ? SLIENT VIEWERS REVIEW! Please, I won't put another chapter till I get 300 reviews …..! **

**TC, Bye**

**Trisha**


	4. Love Season

**Hi Guys! It's TRISHA again, and thanks a lot for reviewing…. Let's continue our story now, and remember to R in the end…..**

In the room….

Kevin- Purvi hum neecha chala varna vow khud hi upar aj ayiga.

Purvi- Hai! Tum sahi bol rahe ho… Chalo

They went down in the hall were everyone where waiting for the new couple….! In the hall…..

Abhijeet- Arre… Kevin tum dono ko itne daar kyu lagi.. Chot kaisa hai? (teasing tone)

Kevin- Vow…

Daya- Chod do na in dono ko….

Abhijeet- Okay! Agar tum bol rahe ho to….

Daya- Bas be karo…..

Sherya- Hai! Daya sir sahib bol rahe hai, haina Purvi…!

Purvi- Hai!… (Blushing)

Tarika in Abhijeet's ear….

Tarika- To tum na kar ka dihkha hi dia...

Abhijeet- Hai! Kyu nahi hum ladko ko ladki yo ko patana aata hai… (wink)

Tarika- Whatever…!

They stop talking and stand with others...

Dushyant- Arre… Kevin to tu bata shaadhi kab hai?

Kevin- Arre… yaar tu mazak to nahi kar raha hai na…!

Dushyant- Hai! Kyu?

Purvi- Abhi to nahi!

Kevin- Hai, abhi to hum dono ko time chayia hai...

Purvi- Right!

Dushyant- Tika! Kevin aur Future Purvi Khanna (Kevin's last name is Khanna- do you get it?)

Purvi- Hm… Yes! (Blushing)

Ishita- Bahaut rat ho gayi ha hum sab chal kal bureau bhi to jana hai!

Everyone agrees and leaves expect for the love birds...

Kevin- Mujhe nahi jana hai!

Purvi- Kal to mil na hi ha…!

Kevin- OKAY!

Purvi goes to sleep and Kevin goes to his house and sleeps they both are thinking about each other...

Purvi POV_ Atlast, I found my love KEVIN… he is so sweet, kind and handsome… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH…. I will put all my efforts for both of us to be happy in this relationship….!

Kevin POV- Purvi, Purvi, Purvi… I LOVE YOU! i don't think that even I can spend one night without you being with me I love your smile, happiness, and anger. I think that tomorrow we should have our date… COFFEE! Yes… thats good… OKAY!

They sleep….. In the Bureau (morning)...

Kevin- Good Morning Everyone!

ACP- Good Morning Kevin… Aaj to bahaut hi acha mood hai tum hara…!

Abhijeet and Daya tell everything that happened yesterday night, and Purvi and Kevin blush a lot after that….

ACP- Arre… Bahaut hi achi bat hai ye to! Aaj to fir tumhara half day hogo aaj….

Pankaj and Freedy dance….

ACP- Tum sab ki nahi...

Pankaj- KYU?

Abhijeet- Arre… Pankaj… Kevin aur Purvi ko jaldi jani ki permisson hai kyu ki vow dono ek dusre se pyaar kar tha hai….!

Pankaj- Oh! Okay!

He cries with Freedy sir that they only got early chuti!

**How was it? What do you think Purvi and Kevi will do on their half day! COFFEE? Or something else will happen! ****I won't post till I get 50 reviews! So, please review for a faster update…!**

**Bye, TC  
>Trisha.<span>**


	5. Planning for a Coffee Date

**Hi Guys! It's me Trisha, thanks a lot for all the reviews, and thanks a lot tasha for encouraging me….! :D Now lets continue with our story...**

Continuing…

In the bureau… After half the day….

Freddy- Arre.. Pankaj hum logo ne gat biwi chunleyi...

Pankaj- Arre.. Sir! Per, kyu?

Freddy- hum dono ko kise CID ladki ko biwi bana tha to hum hai half day to miltha…!

Pankaj- Arre…. Hai Sir!

Abhijeet- Arre… tum hari biwi CID mei nahi hai, aur vow hi toh acchi bat hai varna pur time usme hi guzar ja tha hai!

Daya- Hai Abhijeet… Tum bilkul tik bol rahe ho!

Tarika- KYA? Matlab kya hai tumhara ki mein tumhare sar time le thi hu…!

Sherya- Bilkul sahi bol rahi ho tum Tarika…! (looking at Daya)

Daya- Arre… Sherya me to...

Sherya- tum to… Kya?

Daya- Me to Abhijeet ki bat karahe ta, ki Tarika ji unke kitna pareshan kar ti hai.. Aur abhijeet ne hi mujhe ye bata tha… Bolna Abhijeet!

Abhijeet- Hai!

Tarika- KYA?

Abhijeet- Nahi! Mera matlab tha ki Daya ne mujhe bola tha ki Sherya, usko bahout pareshan kar ti hai!

Sherya- Tarika mujhe lag tha hai ki aaj hum ko in dono se dur rahna chai hai tabhi to iin dono ko sab hak milega…!

Tarika- Hai!

Daya- Nahi!

Abhijeet- Ab hum kya kar hai!?

Tarika and Sherya decide to enjoy their freedom and go to Cafe Nero after work…. While Abhijeet and Daya also think that they would go Cafe Nero for fun as their gf's have left them alone after work….

While our KEVI….

Kevin- Arre.. Purvi!

Purvi- Bol ho Kavin...

Kavin- Purvi, since hum dono ko aaj chuti mil he hai to….

Purvi- Hai, bol…!

Kavin- So, kya hum dono ek coffee date pe ja sak the hai?

Purvi- Of course Kavin! Me bhi yeh hi soch rahe thi!

Kavin- Sounds great… To hum neech hai mil the hai…!

Purvi- Perfect… (they both continue to work with others)

Continuing work….

ACP on the phone- Tika! Me aaj hi ja tha ho...

Call ends...

Abhijeet- Sir, sab such tik hai na…?

Daya- Hai Sir!

ACP- Hai, bas aaj mujhe kahi jana hai to tum sabe chuti kar sak the ho (like KEVI did)

So they leave outside talking in groups…..

**How was the chapter? I know it is small… But what do you think will happen when the DUO meet their gf's in the same Cafe, and do you think so Kevi will even go there…. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? To know more review till I get above 80….!**

**REVIEW….!**

**TC, Bye**

**Trisha**


	6. Cafe Nero

**Hey Everyone! It's me Trisha, thanks a lot more reviews than expected…! But still the silent readers aren't REVIEWING, so please do review in the end of this story… **

**Note: Long Chapter - I think you all would like it!**

**Continuing….**

**They all were in their groups...**

Daya- Arre Abhijeet! Kyu na hum dono abhi chale Cafe Nero…!

Abhijeet- Hai Daya! Chalo…!

Pankaj- Arre Sir, kaha ja rahe ho?

Freddy- Hai Sir!

Abhijeet- Arre Freddy Pankaj, hum dono to….

Daya- Hum dojo Cafe Nero ja rahe te….

Pankaj- Okay Sir, per apko pat hai ki aaj ek movie release ho hi ha….!

Abhijeet- Arre Wa, konsi?

Freddy- Happy New Year!

Daya- Arre! Is hi movie me to SRK hai...

Pankaj- Hai Sir! Aur hum dono ne char ticket kardi hai..

Abhijeet- Char kyu?

Freddy- Hum dono ne socha ki ap dono be humare saath chalenge...

Daya and Abhijeet share looks...

Abhijeet- Tika!

Daya- Mujhe koi problem nahi hai! Chale!

Freddy and Pankaj dance out of happiness… And then they four leave to watch the movie!

**While their gf's….**

Tarika- Arre Sherya, Kyu na hum dono abhi shopping jai fir Cafe Nero jai!

Sherya- Arre Tarika.. Bahout acha idea hai! Wase bhi mujhe earings karid na the!

Tarika - Awesome!

Sherya- Per...

Tarika- Kya…?

Sherya- Kuch nahi!

Tarika- Tika! Chale fir...

They both for shopping….

** While our Kevi…..**

Kevin- Purvi, me soch rahe ta ki hum dono Cafe Nero kyu na chale….?

Purvi- Ofcourse Kevin…..

Kevin- Tika! Fir, me tumhai 7 baja pick up karhoga….?

Purvi- Okay Kevin!

Kevin- Tum ghar ja kar aram karna aur fir achi se tiyar hojana….

Purvi- Yes...

Purvi POV- Kevin tum kitne achaa ho! Tum mera kitna dayan rak the ho…!

Kevin POV- Purvi, I hope ki ye date ache se jai! (Nervous)

Purvi and Kevin head to their house…..

** While the others were listening them….**

Dushyant- Arre wow, mère pas ek plan hai!

Ishita- Kya?

Dushyant- Kyu na hum sab bhi jai Cafe Nero….?

Sachin- Arre… Kya plan hai! Per….

Rajat- Per… Kya?

Sachin- Kevin ko bura lage ga!

Dushyant- Nahi lag hai ga! Dont worry!

So, Dushyant, Ishita, Sachin, and Rajat decide to go to Cafe Nero at 7 p.m. when Kevi go also….

**6:30 p.m….. At Cafe Nero…. Daya and Abhijeet…..**

Daya- Kya movie thi!

Abhijeet- Hai! Yaar, mast thi!

Daya- Ha Abhijeet!

Abhijeet- Hum dojo use cone me bet hai?

Daya- Tika hai!

They both sit on the corner and order coffee for themselves….

**6:40… At Cafe Nero… Tarika and Sherya…..**

Sherya- Wow Tarika… Aaj kitne dino ki baad hum dono ek saath shopping ke leye gaya…!

Tarika- Hai!

Sherya- Tarika! Hum dono va baat hai?

Tarika- Of course!

Daya notices them and tells Abhijeet they both try to hide from them and they switch to a table where the girls can't see them… Tarika and Sherya order drinks and gossip with each other...

**6: 50… At Cafe Nero….. Dushyant, Ishita, Sachin, and Rajat…..**

Rajat notices Daya and Abhijeet and goes to them… Dushyant, Ishita and Sachin follow..

Rajat- Sir… Ap!

Daya- Arre Rajat tum?

Rajat- Ha Sir, me Dushyant, Sachin aur Ishita ke saath aya ho…!

Abhijeet- Arre wa!

Dusyant- Hello Sir!

Ishita- Namaste.

Sachin- Hello.

Daya and Abhijeet- Hello!

Tarika and Sherya notice them and head towards them and are surprised to see them all….

Tarika- Wow! Tum dono to masti kare rahe ho!

Sherya- Ha! Hum dono ne to socha tha ki….

Daya- Ki kya? Hum dono kya karti… Hum dono to bas mazak kare rahe hai the… Hum maaf kar do *Holding Ears*

Abhijeet- Please hum dojo ko maaf kare do! *Holding Ears*

Tarika- Arre… Tika per age se he galti mat karna….!

Sherya- Hai!

Abhijeet, Daya, Tarika, and Sherya smile and forgive each other and everything sets to normal… While, Sachin, Dushyant, Rajat, and Ishita stayed quiet…. But finally Ishita spoke up….

Ishita- Namaste Mam..

Tarika- Arre tum sab ho….

Sachin- Ha Mam!

Sherya- Wow! To hum sabe ek saath bat the hai!

They all sit then Tarika speaks up...

Tarika- Tum sab ya…?

Dushyant- Mam, hum ya hai kyu ki Kevin aur Purvi apne Date karne ki leyi arre hai...

Sherya- Ooo… Tab to Maza aayga….!

They all smile and laugh…..

**7: 00…. At Cafe Nero….. Kevi….**

Kevin- Purvi hum dono vaha bet hai!

Purvi- Tika Kevin!

They both sit while the others see them…..

Kevin- Purvi tum kya logi…?

Purvi- Me Carmel froze logi!

Kevin- Okay!

Purvi- Aur ap?

Kevin- Me, bhi carmel froze logi!

Purvi blushed….. While Kevin gave the order…. Carmel froze arrived…..

Purvi- Woww! Ye to bahout yummy hai!

Kevin- Ofcourse, kyu ki tumhare passand ki hai!

Purvi- Kevin tum bhi na…. *blushing*

While, Sachin, Dushyant, Rajat, Daya, Abhijeet, Sherya, Tarika and Ishita decide to add some masti…..

Sachin- Arre Kevin!

Kevin- Sachin tum…?

Sachin- Ha Me!

Purvi- Aao na bato!

Sachin sits….

Sachin- Wow! Purvi, kya dress pani hai!

Purvi- Thanks a lot Sachin… Wase tum bhi ache lag rahe ho...

Sachin- Vow to me ho...

Kevin is really angry and is about to burst in angry….But before he can do anything, Rajat, Daya, Sherya, Tarika, Abhijeet, and Dushyant come…. (not Ishita… wait for her to come)

They all greet each other… While...

Kevin POV- Arre ye kya ho rahe hai humare date ko ye sab kyu ay…..? Purvi ko kitne bur lag rahe hoga… Aur Sachin….. Is ko to me….

Purvi POV- Hai, Kevin ko kitne bura lage rahe hoga ki ussene itne saari tayari ya kari per…. *sigh*

Ishita comes….

Ishita- Arre! Kavin sir ap to bahout dashing lag rahe ho!

Kevin- Thanks. Tum to mer se bhi jada ache lag rahe ho!

Purvi fumes in angry….. Kevin notices and stops talking….. The others smile…..

**They all talk and have fun… In the night they all head home…..**

**Please read and review…. Hope you guys liked this chapter and once again sorry for the late update…. And if any of you have any ideas please tell me…! I need at least above 120 reviews for this story…. Okay? So, please review especially silent reviewers…!**

**Thanks…. TC**

**Trisha**


	7. Sadness, and Anger

**Hello Everyone! It's me Trisha.. Seems like you all loved the last chapter…! I am glad, okay, it wasn't long…. But I tried!….. AND YOU GUYS MADE IT A CENTURY! I HAVE ABOVE 100 REVIEWS NOW! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!… Now lets get back to the story!...**

**Morning in the bureau...**

Kevin- Good Morning Purvi..!

Purvi- Hmm… Same to you (working on the file trying to ignore)

Kevin- Kya hua…?

Purvi- Kuch nahi! (working on the file)

Kevin- Tika….. Naraz ho...

Purvi- Kevin! Mujhe mera kam karne do! (angry tone)...

The rest entered… Kevin was upset…. Purvi was working on her file...

Daya- Aaj ka mausaam udas kyu hai?

Abhijeet- Ahem.. (clearing his throat) Lagrahe hai ki kal Ishita ki compliement, aur Kevin ka response, Purvi ko garm lagi….!

Dushyant- Hai Sir!

**ACP sir entered….**

Kevin- Good Morning Sir!

**All say good morning to him also… Call rang… Sherya picked it up...**

Sherya- Hello..!

Stranger- Please, Please ya aayi CID! AAAAHHHH! (the person is screaming and there are noises of someone beating someone)

Sherya- Tika… Adress di jiya…!

Stranger- Park Royal Palace..

Sherya- Okay… Hum abhi aare hai!

Stranger- Thank you! Bye...

Sherya- Bye...

**Call end….!**

Sherya- Sir, ek case aya hai hum hai Park Royal Palace jana hai!

ACP- Tika! To fir Purvi, Sherya, Ishita, Daya, Dushyant, Sachin, Freddy, Rajat, Freddy jao….

All- Yes Sir!

**They leave while the rest… Kevin follows Purvi...**

Purvi- Tum ya?

Kevin- Hai! Tum merse naraz ho...

Purvi- Oh! Tum mere saath bat karna chare the.. mein to socha ki tumhare girlfriend Ishita…. se ...

Kevin- Oh, come on Purvi…. Me mazak kar rahe tha…! Aur tum bhi to Sachin ke saath...

Purvi- (crying) To tumhae lag tha ki… Kevin tum asa soch kaise sak the ho!

Kevin- To fir tum mere bare me essa soch ke se sake the ho...

Purvi- To vow sab kya tha….

**Flashback Starts….**

After drinking, laughing, and chatting at the Cafe Nero… Everyone left… Kevin, Purvi, and Ishita were left only...

Kevin- Arre.. Ishita tum ghar kaise joa gi?

Ishita- Sir, mera bhai abhi ayga...

Kevin- Okay!

Ishita smiles lightly, Purvi is about to sit in Kevin's car when...

Kevin- Ishita me tum hae drop karde ta ho…!

Ishita- Per sir….

Kevin- Zid mat karo….

Ishita- Hmm...

Purvi was in anger….

Purvi POV- Agar Ishita ka bhai ayi rahe hai, fir Kevin ko itna sab karne ki jaruat kya hai? *anger*

Ishita saw that and tried to convince Kevin… But Kevin didn't agree so she finally sat...

Kevin- Ishita, tum age bat jao…!

Ishita- Per ...

Kevin- Per ver… Kuch nai…

Ishita- Okay!

She seats in front and chats with Kevin all time, when our poor Purvi sits behind being dumped…!

**Flashback Ends...**

Kevin- Vow sabe to...

Purvi- Kya hai ko sabe KEVIN?

Kevin- Itna gus kyu? Ek he to galti hai!

Purvi- Bas...

Kevin- Kyu Bas, mujhe bolna ka hak be nahi hai!

Purvi- It's enough **KEVIN**!

Kevin- It's enough of you **PURVI**!

**Kevin heads back to the bureau and Purvi to the case...**

Abhijeet- Pankaj, kya hua?

Pankaj- Kuch na, Sir!

Abhijeet- Tika, fir ye file lo aur complete karde na fir tum ghar jaldi ja sak the ho…!

Pankaj- Thank You Sir...

Abhijeet- Tika...

**Pankaj leaves finishing the file pending… While Abhijeet and Kevin… Kevin is doing his file...**

Abhijeet- Kevin...

Kevin- (has his hand on his head, but he stands up straight) Yes, Sir.

Abhijeet- Arre… Kevin bat jao..

Kevin- Yes, sir.

**Kevin continues reading the file..**

Abhijeet- File padne ke leya nahi kaha hai!

Kevin- Oh! Sorry Sir...

Abhijeet- Kya Hua?

Kevin- Kuch nahi sir…!

**ACP sir enters so Abhijeet can't talk any more...**

ACP- Tum dono ghar jao….!

Both- Okay...

**They leave in their cars…. BUT…..!**

**The End of this Chapter...**

**How was it? What do you think will happen next? How will the conflict get solved? Please REVIEW! Espically SLIENT REVIEWERS… Thanks again for making this story go over a CENTURY! Love u all… Thanks to you all! Please do review this story and First Date…If you want me to update First Date, then I need 6 more reviews you guys are almost there, so please do review! And I need at least above 150 reviews (for this story)…!**

**Thanks a lot. Bye. TC**

**Trisha.**


	8. Hospital

**Hi Guys! It's me Trisha! Thanks for all the reviews…but I didn't get as much as I expected, never mind…. I kept it a suspense and now lets continue it!**

**Continuing….**

Kevin sat in his car, when he saw Abhijeet sir, standing waiting for a taxis.

Kevin- Sir, apke gadi kaha hai?

Abhijeet- Oh! Vow, repair larne ke liye gayi hai!

Kevin- Oh! Okay… To fir ap meri gadi me aaj au.

Abhijeet- Tika, per mujhe mer ek dost se milna hai!

Kevin- Tika Sir, koi bat nahi!

Abhijeet sat in the car. Kevin stopped the car so Abhijeet sir can meet his friend. While, Abhijeet was talking to his friend on the street, and Kevin was in the car fixing his hair, a car driven by a drunk girl crashed badly into Kevin's car. Kevin and the girl got badly injured, Abhijeet was shocked, and ran towards the place. Abhijeet called the ambulance, and left inside it with the girl and Kevin. He was so tensed, he called ACP Sir to come with the CID Team. Everyone, ran and came to city hospital where they were admitted.

ACP Sir- Kya hua hai Kevin ko?

Sherya- Hai! Sir, kya hua hai?

Abhijeet explained everything, after that Purvi started to cry so badly...

Purvi- *crying* Mujhe uspe itna gusa nahi karna chaye tha.. Kya pat ki vow humare akri mula kat the!

Everyone started to console her one by one, though she kept on crying blaming herself, while Kevin was in the Operation Theatre hanging between LIFE and DEATH…. 2 hours later, the doctor of the girl..

Doctor- Excuse me..

Daya- Doctor, who ladki kon thi?

Doctor- Uska naam tha Maria.

Daya- Vow tik to hai na?

Doctor- Hai! Baas choti si chot thi.. Ap unse mil sakte hai!

Maria came walking up by herself with a bandage on her head..

Maria- *crying* Sorry, Papa!

Daya- Sorry, huh, ab eska koi use nahi ho sak ta hai! Aur Papa? *everyone is surprised like Daya*

ACP- Tamek se bat karo ye meri beti hai!

Everyone- Kya?

ACP- Hai!

Daya- Oh! Sorry sir, koi bat nahi Maria sabse assi galti ya ho jati hai!

Maria- Nahi! Me ne to sharab pe thi aur isse liye...

Abhijeet- SHARAB?

Maria- Hai! Mere dost ne force kari thi...

ACP- Kon?

Maria- Nima...

ACP- Vow basharm si ladki! ME NE TUM SE PEHLA HI BOLA THA NA MARIA !

Abhijeet- Sir tad rakhi hai.. use bechari ki koi galti nahi hai..

Maria- *crying* Sorry...

Daya- Maria ro mat...

Pankaj- Hai Maria, varna me bhi rounga!

Maria- Nahi...

Abhijeet- Hai! Rene hi do tum Pankaj varna sarri Mubai ya ajay ge!

Everyone one has a laugh..

Maria- Thank You!

Daya- Koi bat nahi per….

Abhijeet- Age se sharab pe kar gadi mat chalna….

Maria- Yes sir… Papa

ACP- Es baar maaf ki ya, age se nahi!

Maria- Thank you Papa!

They hug…. Maria leaves with ACP, while the rest stay upset, worried, and some cry for the safety of Kevin….

**The End.**

**Sorry it was small…but what can I do! I am really sad right now as my beloved one is no more… SO SHOLLY!**

**Please review all stories… and I need 30 reviews on this chap to continue… so please SLIENT REVIEWERS REVIEW! **

**Bye, TC**

**Trisha**


End file.
